Masaki Amamiya
/Image Gallery }} Masaki Amamiya (雨宮 真嬉, Amamiya Masaki) is the great-grandfather of Sakura Kinomoto on her mother's side. Initially objecting to Nadeshiko's marriage to Fujitaka Kinomoto, he became more accepting upon meeting Sakura and later receiving a gift from her as a form of peace between family members. Appearance Masaki is a tall, elderly man with greying-brown hair, a broad powerful chest, and a neatly-trimmed silver beard. Personality He is shown to be very rich, owning a grand summer house in the countryside near Tomoeda which has tennis courts and a large garden. He is shone to be a reserved but kindly man, but out of loneliness and stubbornness, he refused to support Nadeshiko's relationship and eventually regretted not supporting her choices in life. Plot Masaki is the grandfather of Nadeshiko and Sonomi Daidouji, and cherished his two granddaughters during their childhoods. Nadeshiko, in particular, appeared to be his favorite. However, when Fujitaka proposed to Nadeshiko when she was still sixteen and a school student, Masaki was very much against the marriage, as was Sonomi. Nadeshiko loved Fujitaka and married him, eventually giving birth to Touya Kinomoto and Sakura Kinomoto, whilst Sonomi eventually gave birth to her own daughter Tomoyo Daidouji. However, Nadeshiko fell ill in her 20's and died. As a result, Masaki was aggrieved by her death and did not see Fujitaka or Nadeshiko's children after her death. Fujitaka did not visit Masaki under the belief he was not welcome. Masaki kept in close contact with Sonomi, although it is unknown if he had met Tomoyo or not. Masaki eventually meets Sakura for the first time when Sakura, Touya, Fujitaka and Yukito Tsukishiro stay at a holiday house near his summer home. Sonomi informs him of Sakura's presence and he spots her when she becomes curious about his house. He invited Sakura over repeatedly during her stay, not even revealing to her that he was her great-grandfather but cryptically hinted that his granddaughter was Nadeshiko, allowing Sakura to try on her mother's childhood dresses. He revealed that he missed Nadeshiko tremendously, and loved it when rainbows appeared outside his house on a rainy and sunny day. Sakura leaves but upon going to a secret hiding place with Kero for back-up and in a truly touching scene, summons The Rain card which she orders to create a rainbow for Masaki. The Rain agrees and as such, a rainbow is created with Masaki witnessing the whole thing while remembering Nadeshiko in her younger days telling him about the rainbow. Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother who had been secretly helping Masaki witnesses the scene too with both coming to accept that Fujitaka was the one Nadeshiko chose. A year later, Fujitaka found an old calendar Nadeshiko had created and gives it to Sakura. Sakura finds Masaki's birthday on the calendar, Fujitaka explaining the hostility between him and Masaki. While Sakura at first shows anger towards Masaki for acting in such a way, but upon realizing it is his birthday soon, she decides to end the family feud once and for all by giving him a gift for his birthday. She creates a wallet for him, and convinces Touya to play an organ recital for Masaki that Nadeshiko taught him in the past. Fujitaka passes the gifts on to Sonomi to give to Masaki. The next day, Fujitaka receives a telephone call from Sonomi who reveals Masaki wishes to speak in person with Fujitaka. Fujitaka finds Masaki in Penguin Park, revealing the two had not seen each other since the day Nadeshiko gave Masaki his wedding invitation. Masaki reveals he has gifts for Sakura and Touya. Masaki suddenly breaks down in tears, apologizing for the way he treated Fujitaka, believing he was stubborn to not support Nadeshiko's happiness. Fujitaka also apologizes for his own troubles, and the two make peace with one another. Sakura discovers the present Masaki left her was the dress she wore at his summer house, although she does not seem to realize who he actually is despite Cerberus pointing out its origins. In the episode, Sakura knew who he was and they spent a good time together, playing tennis, having tea, Sakura giving him cookies and Masaki giving Sakura the dress her mother wore. Just before leaving, Sakura used the Rain card to make a rainbow for Masaki, prompting him to remember when Natasha had first pointed out a rainbow to him. Cardcaptors Masaki was portrayed instead as the father of Nadeshiko/Natasha, making him the grandfather of Sakura instead of her great-grandfather. Navigation es:Masaki Amamiya Category:Characters Category:Male characters